Nanowire networks have applications in quantum computing, bio-sensing, photovoltaics and nano-lasers, just to name a few. In recent years, there has been an increasing interest in growth parameters and growth kinetics of nanowires. Devices with nanowire networks are a new type of devices, especially when they are electrically contacted, thereby for example providing an electrical circuit, i.e. when a contacting material is deposited on the nanowire network.
In order to make electrically contacted network, one method is to initially grow a set of elongated nanowires on a substrate, physically remove them from the substrate and arrange them in parallel columns, or alternatively in a non-ordered web such that nanowires intersect at random positions. A metallic layer can then be deposited directly upon the silicon substrate in a way such that the metallic layer does not contact the base of the nanowires. Finally the nanowires and the metallic layer can be removed. Prior to deposition of the metallic layer, a pre-treatment of the nanowires may be required, for example in order for an electrical contact layer to bond with the nanowires.
This prior art method suffers from several problems. First of all, growing nanowires on one substrate and manipulating nanowires onto another substrate takes time, especially when manufacturing a large network. Secondly, placing a metallic layer in a way so that the metallic layer does not contact the base of the nanowires is difficult and requires great effort, especially also because the nanowires that need to be connected has to be controlled by the metallic layer. Having a non-ordered web requires much more attention with respect to contacting the material with a metallic layer, in comparison to an ordered web, especially if an ordered connection must be established.
Thus, several problems exist in manufacturing a nanowire network, and also in the way a nanowire network is electrically contacted. Accordingly, there is a need to improve the manufacturing process of nanowire networks and a need to improve the way a nanowire network is electrically contacted.